Secret's Out
by PurpleRain012
Summary: One shot: Set in September 2006, A few current and former WWE divas get together during a storm. What happens when the power goes out? Whose biggest secret gets exposed?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

* * *

_**September 2006**_

"The rain looks so peaceful." Lita stated while looking outside the window.

"How does it look so peaceful? It's coming down hard. Oh and not to forget, it's thundering. And the wind is howling." Her best friend, Trish Stratus said joining her at the window.

"I'll call you back later, blondie is here. Dawn probably sent her to get me to join the circus back in the living room." She smiled as the other person on the other line said something. "I love you too." She said quietly and quickly so no one from the living room could hear what she just said. The red-head hung up the phone turning around to look at her friend. "I said the rain looks peaceful. Didn't say anything about the wind and thunder, blondie." They were currently in New Jersey at their other best friends house, Dawn Marie Psaltis. They weren't the only three present, there was also some of their fellow divas, some current and some former; Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Lilian Garcia, and Victoria. They all decided they needed a girls night together and since the next city they had to be in for the next show was in New Jersey, they decided the best place to get together would be New Jersey, hence why they were at the former diva's house.

"Li, Trish, get your butts back here!" Dawn demanded the two current divas from her spot on the carpet in the living room. "Trish, you were just supposed to get her back, not stare outside with her." The other divas were huddled around in a circle where they were playing a game of Truth or Dare. It was actually just Truth because none none of them were actually going to pick Dare with the rain going on outside. They spun a bottle to see who the next victim was going to be and that person would be the one to spin the bottle next to repeat the course of actions.

"So Li," Dawn started to say, the blonde and the red-head making their ways back to the living room floor, "Who was that on the phone? Must have been someone very important for you to take the call away from us." She smirked at the red-head because unlike most of the other divas, she actually knew who the red-head was talking to which made the red-head glare at her.

"It was... actually no. None of your business." She took her seat next to the ring announcer. "So whose turn is it?"

"It's my turn." Lilian spun the bottle to see who she would be asking the next question. Some of the questions they already asked were if you could sleep with anyone in the world, who would it be, what they truthfully thought of one another when they first met each other, if someone has ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear, what the most embarrassing thing someone did to try to get attention from a guy, in addition to other questions. The bottle landed on Torrie, Lilian thinking of what she wanted to ask the blonde. "Got it. Which guy from the locker room would you sleep with?"

"Hm. Let's see. Probably John Cena." Torrie's answer made Dawn choke on her drink. _Bad time to take a sip, _she thought.

"Dawn are you okay?" Stacy asked with concern patting her on the back to make her calm down.

"Yea." She found herself smirking again. "I'm totally okay."

"Why would you want to sleep with him?" Victoria spoke up, a hint of disgust in her voice. "He's such an arrogant, cocky, jackass."

"He's hot." Torrie replied.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You would sleep with him just because he's hot? His personality doesn't matter?" That made one diva in particular very uncomfortable. "Come on, Li could even tell you that. She has the unfortunate job of working with him. Li?"

"Um, he's not that bad really." The diva in question replied.

"Come on Li," Victoria continued, "He's always calling you a 'whore' and a 'slut'."

"That's a part of the story line." The red head rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Has he ever apologized to you? I mean, yea, it's a part of the story line but he does have to feel a bit bad for calling you horrible things." Stacy asked her.

_More than you know_, Dawn smirked.

"You know Li," Trish piped up. "I have only seen him apologize to you once."

"She's right." Dawn agreed.

_I'm going to kill the both of them. Preferably when they're asleep._ "Yea, well, he only had to apologize once, it covers for all the time. I mean, I'm a big girl. I know how the concept of a story line works."

"So you would sleep with him?" Dawn was seriously going to be dead.

"It's not my turn so I'm not going to answer that."

"I would." Stacy answered. "His smile is way too much to say 'no' too."

"I still think he's an arrogant jerk. Plus, He probably has a thing for that ditz Maria, they're always all over one another." Victoria said amusing two of the divas and making another uncomfortable. The two amused divas weren't making this easier for the uncomfortable diva.

"It's a story line." Trish spoke up.

"Whatever. He's hot. I would sleep with him and Stacy would too. My turn." Torrie spun the bottle and it landed on Dawn. "Who would you turn gay for?"

"Easy, Jennifer Aniston."

"Team Angelina." Trish replied. "She's hot."

"And a home wrecker." Dawn added.

"Anyways. Dawn spin." Victoria didn't want the two of them to start getting into a stupid argument about the whole Brangelina/Jennifer Aniston thing. This always happened when they got together.

Dawn spun the bottle and smirked when the bottle landed on the red-head who looked a bit afraid of her friends smirk. "So Li, which of the guys would you sleep with?" The red-head once again was glaring at her best friend. She just sealed her death.

"Um, you know, none of the guys are that appealing." She lied.

"Bull shit." Trish coughed.

"Not even Edge?" Stacy asked. "The two of you spend a lot of time together. And you make such a hot couple."

"Yea no, he's my best guy friend. And we're in a story line so obviously we're going to spend a lot of time together."

"What about Randy?" Torrie asked the red-head.

This time it was Trish who started to choke on her drink. They really needed to stop taking a sip from their drink while the other divas answered their questions. "Trish, are you okay?" Victoria asked patting the Canadian on her back.

"Yea. I'll live." She was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No guys, so let's go to the next turn." Lita tried to spin the bottle but Torrie stopped her.

"You have to answer the question first. How about John? You were sticking up for him earlier. You have a thing for him?"

"No. Okay I'm spinning." All of a sudden there was a loud thunder followed by the lights flashing on and off.

"What the hell is that?" Trish asked.

"Thunder. Duh blondie." Dawn replied. Trish sticking her tongue out at the brunette. "Come on Li, answer the question so we can move on."

The red-head was thankful for the next loud thunder and this time, instead of the lights flashing, it completely went out. _Saved by the thunder! _Some of the divas let out a small scream.

"Calm down guys." Victoria responded. "It's just the power. How long could it be out? It'll be back soon."

"Maybe not," Dawn replied feeling around to see if anyone had their phone near them so they could use the light on the phone to make their way to a flashlight or a candle. "Last year during summer, the power went out for a week after a storm like this. It was horrible."

Lilian yelped as she felt something touch her foot. "Something just touched my foot. What the hell is crawling in your house Dawn?" She stood up.

Dawn rolled her eyes which of course the other divas couldn't see. "I was trying to feel around to see if there was a phone around. We need some sort of light to get to a flashlight or candle or something."

"I have a mini flashlight in my purse." Stacy spoke up. "Since your up Lil, try making your way to where our purses are and try to find the flash light."

"Fine. But if I break my leg making my way over to the purse, I'm suing you. And you too Dawn. It is your house."

"Whatever, just get the damn flashlight."

Lilian made her way to the table which was moved from the middle of the living room to the corner to make space for the divas and their circle. She started to dump out items from different purses until she found the flashlight. She probably opened up everyone's purse trying to find the flashlight in question. She turned on the flashlight trying to put the stuff back in the diva's purses but a small box caught her eye. She grabbed the box because it looked like a ring box and opened it. Inside of it, she found an engagement ring and started to scream in shock. "OHMYGOD!"

"What?" Trish said blindly making her way towards Lilian. Thankfully, the light coming from the ring announcer was helpful in making her way to Lilian in one piece. "What's wrong?"

"Look what I found." She said showing Trish the now open ring box. "It looks like an engagement ring." She made her way to the area the divas were situated in. "Whose ring is this? I don't know whose purse I got this out of but I know this is someone's. Which one of you sneaky bitches is engaged? We can take Dawn and myself out of the running because if I was secretly engaged, I wouldn't call myself out like that. And again, if I was engaged, I would've told you. Can't be Dawn because her purse wasn't up there." She took a much needed breath before she continued. "So speak up, which one of you is engaged?"

* * *

"Well it's not mine." Victoria got up to head over to Lilian to see the ring in question after a long silence between the seven friends. "It's beautiful though."

"And how are we supposed to know it's not yours?" Torrie was out of the initial shock that one of the girls was engaged and didn't tell the others.

"Because she just broke up with that tool of a boyfriend." Stacy replied for her. "I don't even know what you saw in Hunter in the first place."

"It's not mine either." Trish spoke up. "Christian and I are in no rush to get married. Plus, the first thing I would do is call you girls up!"

"I wish it was mine." Torrie said out loud. "I wish I found Mr. Right already. This is taking forever." She thought for a second before she continued. "Stacy, did Test propose to you and you didn't tell me?!" Torrie exclaimed? "It can't be Li's since she doesn't..." She gasped. It suddenly hit her. "It has to be Li's! If Stacy was engaged she would have told me! Li has been quiet this whole time!"

The others started to talk at once. "OMYGOD LI! WHO ARE YOU ENGAGED TO?" Lilian asked the current Women's Champion.

"No one. It's just a ring. It's not an engagement ring."

"Shut up! It's totally an engagement ring! Trust me, I know one when I see one!" Torrie stated.

"You had a secret boyfriend and now he's your secret fiance. Who is he?" Stacy pried.

"Yea Li, who is he?" Victoria wanted to know who the secret fiance was.

"I'm sure you guys can guess." Dawn piped up.

"What do you mean 'you guys can guess'?" Stacy asked her. "You already know?"

"Me too." Trish replied for her. "I mean, we are Li's bestest best friends. Of course she was going to tell us." Trish added when she saw the shocked look on the other girls faces. She could still see a little with the flash light in the middle of the circle.

"It's Edge right?" Torrie asked.

"No." Lilian replied for the quiet diva. She observed the way the red-head was acting when Stacy and Torrie said they would sleep with a certain guy and when Victoria called him an arrogant jerk. She also saw the way he looked at Lita and how she looked at him when they were in the ring together for a segment or a match. "It's John."

* * *

"OHMYGOD! That's why you were getting all defensive when Vicki called him arrogant!" Stacy exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

The red-head finally spoke up. "Well, I was going to tell you girls today but two of you want to sleep with him and another one thinks he's an arrogant jerk." Lita glanced between the three she was talking about. They were all back at their respective spots on the floor. Lita grabbing the ring back from Lilian. "I'll take that back. Thanks."

Victoria grimaced as she thought about what she previously said. "Sorry."

"Whatever. You don't know him like I do. And I don't expect for you too."

"Okay." Lilian started to say. "Why didn't you tell any of us, except those two?" she pointed towards Dawn and Trish.

Dawn snorted. "She didn't tell us. We found out on our own."

"How did you manage that?" Torrie asked the former diva.

"I saw her at SmackDown when he was still a part of the roster, visiting him and she lied and said she was visiting me. Then I saw the two of them together. Cornered the two about it and well, they admitted it."

"And when he came to Raw, I kind of noticed something between the two of them and I called Dawn and asked her about it and she filled me in." Trish added smirking when she thought of something else. "And I got to have some fun messing with them. Flirting with John whenever Li was around and she finally admitted it."

"It's funny how the two of you noticed something when the rest of us couldn't. Even though I haven't been around lately but still." Stacy spoke up.

"Well, the two of them are pretty nosy." Lita replied.

"So how did the two of you meet? Like, how did you start going out?" Victoria asked. She still felt a bit bad for talking about the red-heads boyfriend, well, now fiancé. If she knew about their relationship, she wouldn't have said anything. She probably would try to get to know him and see what Lita saw in him.

"Well, we met a while ago, Survivor Series 2003. My match with Molly was after the SmackDown elimination match so I saw him in the back before my match. Chris Benoit was there too so he decided to introduce the both of us." She looked over at Victoria. "I thought he was an arrogant jerk too. Took me a while to actually like him. Kept running into him at the joint pay-per-views and we were actually sent on a couple of appearances together along with some others like Dawn and Chris Jericho. So we started to talk every now and then."

"So how did he officially ask you out?" Torrie wanted to know.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Survivor Series 2004

The red-head was making her way back from the ring after her match with Trish. It was a match for the Women's Championship but Lita was scheduled to go berserk and start hitting Trish with a chair which made her get disqualified. She really hoped she didn't hurt her best friend too bad. She tried to be careful with her. She wanted to wait for Trish but she decided not to because she knew it was going to take a while so she started to go to the Raw divas locker room herself. She was almost there until she heard someone call her name.

"LITA!"

She was starting to get familiar with that voice. She turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice. "Hey John. Great job out there. Congrats on your win."

He made his way closer to the diva stopping until he was finally standing before her. "Thanks. You too."

The diva rolled her eyes at him. "Did you actually watch the match? I didn't win. I got disqualified."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Yea I watched it. But I mean, great job attackin' Trish."

"Um, yea. That was definitely something hard to do. All I had to do was beat her like I was some sort of psycho."

"Which shouldn't be hard for you." John smirked at her.

Lita feigned hurt as she looked at him. "You wound me. Was there something you actually needed? You did stop me from going back to the locker room."

"Um yea." He started to look a little nervous and he was lacking confidence. She never actually saw him like this before. "Uh, well, I kind of wanted to ask you if you wanted to, you know, like, I don't know, grab a bite or somethin'?"

The red-head found this a bit amusing. He looked a little cute. More than usual. "Like a date?"

"If you want." He seemed a bit uncertain about how she would respond.

"Do you want?"

"If you want."

She smiled at him. "Yea. I want." She waited for him to say something but when he wouldn't she decided she would say something instead. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go now and I guess we can meet up afterwards."

"Yea. Sounds good."

"Alright. Well. I'm going to go look a little decent and see you soon then. Bye."

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"That's so cute. He was nervous to ask you out!" Stacy exclaimed.

"So, how was the date?" Torrie wanted the details.

"Obviously it went well if they're now engaged." Lilian replied.

"Whatever I still want the details."

"Like Lil said, it went well."

"We don't get the details?"

"What do you want to know? We just grabbed something to eat and talked. There's nothing more to it really."

"It had to be awkward when you guys started working that story line together though right? I mean, you have to be all over Edge in front of him. And let's not forget that infamous segment." Lilian wanted to know.

"I remember how you were freaking out about it." Trish was fairly quiet while the other divas were asking the red-head questions but she already knew all the answers to those questions.

"You would not shut up about it afterwards either even though he said everything was fine." Dawn too broke her silence.

"Well, it was awkward. I wanted to make sure he was fine with it."

"Even if he wasn't it's not like you would have said 'no' to the segment. I mean, Vince would have thought of something worse. Like that pregnancy story line."

* * *

_***Flashback***_

January 9, 2006

Lita, John, and Edge were making their way out of their meeting with Vince. He just told them all about the segment that would be occurring at the end of the night.

"Well, this is awkward." Edge said which earned him a glare from the diva. "Um, I'm going to let the two of you talk. I'm going to go now. See you later."

"Li," John started to say but was interrupted by her.

"Let's go to your locker room and take this conversation there." She looked around to make sure no one was around her hear what she said or to see where they were going.

"Okay."

The duo finally made it to the locker room without anyone spotting them. By now Trish had known so she made it easier for Lita to sneak around and meet John when she wanted. John shut and locked the door behind him. He took his girlfriend for a hug but she was reluctant at first eventually giving in.

"It'll be okay." The former WWE Champion said stroking Lita's hair.

"No it won't." She replied looking up at him breaking the hug. "I don't want to do this. This is humiliating." She looked away from him. "I already have to act like a slut accompanying Edge to the ring. Now I guess it's time to act like a whore."

He slightly lifted her chin to force her to look at him. "Key word being 'act'. You're just acting, no one actually believes you're a slut or a whore."

She pulled away yet again looking away from him. "It sucks even more that I have to do this in front of you. Of all people, why do I have to do this in front of you?"

"I'm okay with this."

"Well I'm not."

"This is all a part of our job description though. You just have to go out there and it'll be over with quickly. Who knows, maybe you'll laugh about this later."

"I doubt that but I know I'm sorry, I'm acting silly."

"No you're not. It's okay. We all have to do things that we don't want to." She knew he was referring to the FU at the end of the segment.

Now it was Lita's turn to try to make him feel better. Finally looking at him again. "It's no different from taking the spear or some other move from some other guys in the back. It's okay. I'll live. Just don't hurt me too much." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I would never do that." He took her in for another hug, this time she wasn't reluctant at all. "I love you far too much for that."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He stopped for a second before he went on. "You know what would make us feel better about this situation?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"If we reenacted the segment later on for real." He looked at her suggestively.

"You are such a dork."

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if you don't hurt me with the FU."

"Oh trust me babe, I won't be doin' that."

_***End of Flashback**_**_*_**

* * *

"Okay so maybe he isn't a jerk." Victoria taking back her statement from earlier. But only partially, she still thought he could be arrogant.

"He's not that bad." Trish responded. "It's so cute how much he loves Li though. She's so lucky."

"Hey, you have Christian. Some of us don't have anyone." Torrie was a little bitter about how her friends seemed to find the right guy for themselves and she was having no luck. She was happy for them but it didn't mean she couldn't be a little bitter.

"Well, you could be starting all over again." Victoria was a little heart-broken over her break up with Hunter but at the same time she thought it was best for them. He never wanted to get married but she wanted to, even though she didn't want to get married right now but she did need to know her relationship with him was going somewhere.

"I have a solution for that. Me and you can go guy hunting." Torrie suggested.

"No way."

"Okay, you guys can decide that later. This is Lita time." Stacy wasn't around much and she wanted to know as much as she could about the red-head and John. "So Edge knows about the two of you?"

"Yea. He overheard me talking to John on the phone and he questioned me about it and I told him."

"Before or after their story line began?"

"Before. Which made it a little bit easier to sneak around with John without getting caught."

"So who all knows?"

"The two nosy ones over there," She pointed at Dawn and Trish, "Edge, obviously, just told you that, Randy, I mean, he is John's best-friend, and our families."

"Speaking of, why were you keeping this a secret?" Lilian didn't understand why her fiend was keeping this a secret. Especially from one another. The group of seven girls told each other everything.

"We just wanted some privacy. Didn't want people in our business."

"We're your friends." Torrie looked a little hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by that but like with the whole Matt thing, I didn't want people to find out. I mean, I wanted to tell you girls but I remember when I first started to date John, Matt found out I was dating someone but he didn't know who and that's when he started to tell every one I cheated on him while we were together. We were just trying to avoid a bunch of drama so we decided not to tell anyone."

"He's such a bitter asshole." Dawn never really liked Matt and thought he was an asshole, Lita knew that but she never listened to her complaints which ended up being true. She ended up regretting that.

Its was quiet for a bit until someone's phone started to ring. "I'll take that." Trish snatched the phone from the red-head who was about to answer it. "Hey Johnny." She answered the phone.

John was a bit confused on the other end of the phone. "Uh Trish, I did call Li's phone right?"

"Of course you did." Dawn spoke into the phone. Her and Trish were both talking to John through Lita's phone now, both of their ears against the phone.

"Will you two stop being so nosy." Lita tried to get her phone out of her two friends hands but they wouldn't give her the phone.

"Yea, listen to her and give her the phone." John politely demanded the other two.

"Nope, no can do." Dawn replied. "Haven't you ever thought that maybe me and Trish just want to talk to you?"

"Well then you can call me on your own time. I called to talk to my fiancé."

"That's really sweet Johnny. But right now, it's girls time and this isn't the first call you made tonight. I'm pretty sure you can keep yourself entertained." Trish received a glare from the red-head for that remark.

"Do you want to die?" Lita got up and once again tried to grab the phone but failed again when Lilian took the phone from the other two. "I hope one of you hurts yourself."

The others decided to ignore her. John was saying something that no one could hear since Lilian took the phone from the other two and no one was actually listening to him. "Yea, you might want to repeat that. None of us heard you."

"Who's this? Lilian?"

"I have introduced you to the ring a billion times, do you not recognize my voice? I'm hurt."

"Um.." He was a little confused about why the other girls were starting to talk to him now. Did they find out? He knew that Lita was planning on telling them but he didn't know whether or not she told them yet.

"In case you're wondering, she told us. Well, she didn't tell us. The power went out and..."

"The power went out? Are you all okay?"

"Aw, sweet. You didn't just ask about Li, you asked about all of us. Yes we are okay." John rolled his eyes on the other end but of course no one could see. "But anyways. Like I said, the power went out and Stacy said she had a flashlight in her purse and long story short. I found an engagement ring and we found out it's Li's. Congratulations by the way."

"Yea, thanks. Can I talk to Li now?"

"No you may not," It was Torrie and Stacy's time on the phone now. "You're taking up our time with her. You have the rest of your life so let us have this."

"Seriously guys. Just give me the damn phone."

"Hey John. Victoria here." The red-head was not about to get the phone back anytime soon. "After hearing Li's stories about you, I don't think you're that much of a jerk anymore but I do think you're still arrogant." Her friends were going to die. She was going to kill all of them.

"Um, is that a compliment?"

"Take it anyway you want."

"Okay, then thanks?"

The red-head was finally successful in taking the phone away from her friends. "You guys are so damn annoying. I'm going to take this call else where." She looked at her phone when she heard it beep. "Damn it, babe, my phone's about to die and I can't charge it since the powers out. How about I call you back later?"

"Your friends are crazy."

"I'm aware of that."

"This must have been the real reason you didn't want to tell anyone."

She smiled at that. "You would think. Okay. Sorry but the damn phone is going to turn off on me soon so I'm just going to call you when I can. I miss you."

"Awwww." John rolled his eyes when he heard the rest of the divas.

"I miss you too. When are you coming back?"

"I wish I could come now."

"You could but it's storming so don't."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll call you when I can. Love you."

"You better."

"Shut up. Bye."

"Bye."

"Aw, that is soooo cute!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Just a question Li," Stacy started to say, "So, like you know me and Torrie would totally sleep with him but don't think we would now, we would never do that, but, how go..."

"No. I am not going to answer that." Lita interrupted her.

"Why not?"

"You and Torrie only want to know so you can live out some sick fantasy. Seriously, he's my fiancé now. You're with Test. Torrie," she looked at the blonde diva, "I can hook you up with Randy if you want. You seem kind of desperate. No offense."

"How can I not be offended by that?"

"So when's the big day?" Lilian was trying to avoid any argument which could ensue from the comments.

"We're thinking Spring."

"It's September now so we have about seven months to plan this. It's so exciting!" Sometimes Lita thought that Dawn and Trish were more excited than she was.

The power finally came back with all the divas, especially a certain red-head, getting excited about that. Lita got up from her spot and grabber her phone and her charger from her purse. "I'm going to go call John." She turned to look at Dawn and Trish before she left. "No one follow me, especially you two nosy ones."

Lita spent the next hour or so talking to her fiancé on the phone while the remaining divas were talking about other things and trying to stop Dawn and Trish from snooping at what she was talking about. Lita was relieved her secret was out but she rather have told them on her own time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
